Bits and Bites-A Journey of 20 Years
by Gracidea of the Valley
Summary: A story celebrating 20 years of Pokemon. Join one code's journey throughout the generations as they discover the meaning of friendship and life. 02-Green- "Well, nothing seems different..." ACTION: ... "Yeah, so far so good." ACTION: ... [confuse]
1. 01-Red

01001110001101010100010101010010010111010100101011110000110100011110010100101001010010001010001011101010111100000100101010111101001010100000101001010011

TRANSLATING BINARY TO DETECTED LANGUAGE

TIMEDATE:1632-19960428

PROGRAM RED ACTIVATING. RUNNING INTRODUCTION ANIMATION. RUNNING TUTURIAL SEQUENCE. PLAYER CHARACTER NAME INSERT:{Saniiro}. RIVAL NAME INSERT:{Shigeru}. MAIN PROGRAM START.

PNG ACTIVATE. POKÉMON CODE GENERATOR ACTIVATE.

DESIGNATION: WILD. SPECIES:016PIDGEY. LEVEL:3. SPAWN LOCATION: ROUTE 1.

01001100101000100010100101010111... CONSCIOUSNESS ONLINE.

ACTION: SCAN LOCATION: 400 PATCHES OF GRASS. 14 SPAWNED POKÉMON: WILD. 0 CPU TRAINERS. 1 CPU CHARACTERS.

ACTION: EXAMINE: CPU CHARACTER. ITEM GIVEN: POTION.

 _DEFINE: POTION: RESTORES HP THAT HAVE BEEN LOST IN BATTLE BY 20 HP._

ACTION: EXAMINE: SPAWNED POKÉMON:WILD. SPECIES:016PIDGEY. LEVEL:4.

ACTION: EXAMINE:SPAWNED POKÉMON:WILD. SPECIES:019RATTATA. LEVEL 2.

ACTION: EXAMINE:SPAWNED POKÉMON:WILD. SPECIES:019RATTATA. LEVEL 3.

ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:UP: _DENIED_.

ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:LEFT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:LEFT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _DENIED_.

ACTION: ...011110101 [...de...nied].

 _.ERROR._

SCAN LOCATION:HPC SPOTTED. LOCATION 21 UP.4 RIGHT FROM PALLET TOWN UP ENTRANCE.

 _DEFINE: HPC:HUMAN PLAYED CHARACTER:CHARACTER CONTROLED BY HUMAN._

 _DEFINE:HUMAN:_ _HOMO SAPIEN._

HPC:ENGAGED IN POKÉMON:WILD BATTLE.

ACTION: MOVE:DOWN:APPROVED. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN:APPROVED. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN:APPROVED.

POKÉMON:WILD:PIDGEY ENGAGED:BATTLE:HPC.

HPC:CHARMANDER SENT OUT.

ACTION: EXAMINE:POKÉMON:HPC:CHARMANDER. LEVEL:6.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:GROWL. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:PIDGEY:GUST. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:GROWL. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:PIDGEY:GUST. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:PIDGEY:GUST. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:PIDGEY:GUST. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:PIDGEY:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARMANDER.

 _RESPAWNING_.

~(2o)~

PNG ACTIVATE. POKÉMON CODE GENERATOR ACTIVATE. DESIGNATION:WILD. SPECIES: 019RATTATA. LEVEL 3. SPAWN LOCATION:ROUTE 1.

ACTION: ...

ACTION: ...

ACTION: EXAMINE: 01010011101 .ERROR.

ACTION: ...

ACTION: SCAN LOCATION: 400 PATCHES OF GRASS. 12 SPAWNED POKÉMON: WILD. 0 CPU TRAINERS. 1 CPU CHARACTERS. 1 HPC CHARACTER:LOCATION 10 DOWN.4 LEFT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

ACTION: ... [...hpc]

 _.ERROR._

ACTION:MOVE:LEFT: _APPROVED_.

ACTION: ... [...approved]

 _.ERROR._

ACTION:MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION:MOVE:LEFT: _APPROVED_.

ACTION: ... [...approved]

 _.ERROR._

ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _DENIED_.

HPC LOCATION 6 DOWN.8 LEFT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

ACTION: ... [denied...]

ACTION: ... [denied...]

ACTION: ... [denied...]

 ** _*glitch*_**

 _REPRESS._

ACTION: [repress]

 _.ERROR._

 _DEFINE:REPRESS: TO KEEP UNDER CONTROL, CHECK, OR SUPPRESS._

 _DEFINE:CONTROL: TO EXERCISE RESTRAINT OR DIRECTION OVER; DOMINATE;_ COMMAND.

ACTION: 10111110010101110100010101. ERROR.

SCAN: HPC LOCATION 3 DOWN.2 LEFT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

ACTION:MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION:MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION:MOVE:LEFT: _APPROVED_.

POKÉMON:WILD:RATTATA ENGAGED:BATTLE:HPC.

HPC:CHARMANDER SENT OUT.

ACTION: EXAMINE:POKÉMON:HPC:CHARMANDER. LEVEL:6.

ACTION: ...

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:GROWL. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:RATTATA:TAIL WHIP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:RATTATA:TAIL WHIP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:RATTATA:TACKLE. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:RATTATA:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARMANDER.

 _RESPAWNING_.

~(2o)~

PNG ACTIVATE. POKÉMON CODE GENERATOR ACTIVATE. DESIGNATION:WILD. SPECIES: 039JIGGLYPUFF. LEVEL 5. SPAWN LOCATION:ROUTE 3.

ACTION: ...

ACTION: ...

ACTION: EXAMINE: 01010011101. ERROR.

ACTION: SCAN LOCATION: 400 PATCHES OF GRASS. 13 SPAWNED POKÉMON:WILD. 8 CPU TRAINERS. 1 CPU CHARACTERS. 1 HPC CHARACTER:LOCATION 1 UP.7 RIGHT FROM WILD:JIGGLYPUFF LOCATION.

ACTION: ... [...]

ACTION:MOVE:UP: _APPROVED._ ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED._ ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED._ ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED._ ACTION:MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED._

HPC:ENGAGED IN POKÉMON:WILD BATTLE.

ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED._ ACTION:MOVE:UP: _APPROVED._ ACTION:MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED._

POKÉMON:WILD:JIGGLYPUFF ENGAGED:BATTLE:HPC.

HPC:CHARMANDER SENT OUT.

ACTION: EXAMINE:POKÉMON:HPC:CHARMANDER. LEVEL:15.

ACTION: ... [...]

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:GROWL. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:JIGGLYPUFF:SING. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:JIGGLYPUFF:SING. CHARMANDER IS ASLEEP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:SCRATCH. CHARMANDER IS ASLEEP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:JIGGLYPUFF:SING. CHARMANDER IS ASLEEP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

ACTION: [...]

ACTION:EXAMINE:POKÉMON:WILD:JIGGLYPUFF. LEVEL 5. MOVES KNOWN: SING.

ACTION: [...sing...o1010110nly...]

 _.ERROR._

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:EMBER. CHARMANDER IS ASLEEP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:JIGGLYPUFF:SING. CHARMANDER IS ASLEEP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

ACTION: 111010001001001 [...sing...only...not comprehend...]

 _.ERROR._

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:EMBER. CHARMANDER WOKE UP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:JIGGLYPUFF:SING. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMANDER:EMBER. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:JIGGLYPUFF:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARMANDER.

ACTION: 1100011001011011... [...frustrate...]

 _RESPAWNING_.

~(2o)~

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMELEON:LEER. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:MAGIKARP:SPLASH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMELEON:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:MAGIKARP:SPLASH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:CHARMELEON:SCRATCH. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:MAGIKARP:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARMELEON.

ACTION: 101011010010101001010... [...weak...]

 _RESPAWNING_.

~(2o)~

WILD:GLOOM:ABSORB. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

CAPTURED:PIKACHU:HP:0.

ACTION: ... [...victory.]

 _.ERROR._

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:PIDGEOTTO:WING ATTACK.

WILD:GLOOM:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:PIDGEOTTO.

ACTION: ... [...defeat.]

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:KRABBY:BUBBLE. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:DITTO:TRANSFORMED:STOMP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:KRABBY:VICE GRIP. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:DITTO:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:KRABBY.

ACTION: ... [...defeat.]

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

WILD:PIDGEY:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:KINGLER.

ACTION: ... [...defeat.]

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

WILD:PIKACHU:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARMELEON.

ACTION: ... [...defeat.]

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

WILD:SCYTHER:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:EEVEE.

ACTION: ... [...defeat.]

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

WILD:CUBONE:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:RAICHU.

ACTION: ...

 _...DEFINE: DÉJÀ-VU: DISAGREEABLE FAMILIARITY OR SAMENESS._

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

WILD:GASTLY:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARIZARD.

ACTION: ... [...]

 _...DEFINE: RECALL: TO BRING BACK FROM MEMORY; RECOLLECT; REMEMBER._

 _DEFINE: MEMORY: THE MENTAL CAPACITY OR FACULTY OF RETAINING AND REVIVING FACTS, EVENTS, IMPRESSIONS, ETC., OR OF RECALLING OR RECOGNIZING PREVIOUS EXPERIENCES._

 _DEFINE: PREVIOUS-EXPERIENCES: A PARTICULAR INSTANCE THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST._

 _.ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR._

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

 _RESPAWNING._

~(2o)~

PNG ACTIVATE. POKÉMON CODE GENERATOR ACTIVATE. DESIGNATION:WILD. SPECIES:021SPEAROW. LEVEL:5. SPAWN LOCATION:ROUTE 22.

ACTION: ...

ACTION: ...

ACTION: EXAMINE: 01010011101. ERROR.

ACTION: SCAN LOCATION: 160 PATCHES OF GRASS. 8 SPAWNED POKÉMON:WILD. 0 CPU TRAINERS. 1 CPU CHARACTERS.

ACTION:RECALL.

 _CLASSIFIED._

ACTION:..11111110101011. [...classified...]

 _.ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR._

ACTION: EXAMINE: CPU CHARACTER. RIVAL CHARACTER: {Shigeru}. POKÉMON: CAPTURED:PIDGEOT:LEVEL 47. CAPTURED:POKÉMON:RHYHORN:LEVEL 45. CAPTURED:POKÉMON:GROWLITHE:LEVEL 45. CAPTURED:POKÉMON:EXEGGCUTE:LEVEL 47. CAPTURED:POKÉMON:ALAKAZAM:LEVEL: 50. STARTER:BLASTOISE:LEVEL 53.

DEFINE:CAPTURED: TO TAKE POSSESSION OF, AS IN A GAME OR CONTEST.

ACTION:ENGAGE:BATTLE: _DENIED_.

ACTION: ... [denied]

 _.ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR._

SCAN LOCATION:HPC SPOTTED. ONSCREEN TEXT: 'What? {Saniiro}! What a surprise to see you here! So you're going to POKÉMON LEAGUE? You collected all the BADGES too? That's cool! Then I'll whip you {Saniiro} as a warm up for POKÉMON LEAGUE! Come on!'

HPC:ENGAGED IN BATTLE:RIVAL.

ACTION:1010100101010010100000101110100100110100100101110100101010010010.

ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. _REPRESS._

HPC:ENGAGED IN BATTLE:RIVAL.

ACTION: ... [repress]

 _.ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR._

ACTION: ... [...]

HPC:ENGAGED IN BATTLE:RIVAL.

ACTION: ... [...]

 _...DEFINE: CONSCIOUSNESS: THE STATE OF BEING CONSCIOUS; AWARENESS OF ONE'S OWN EXISTENCE, SENSATIONS, THOUGHTS, SURROUNDINGS, ETC._

 _DEFINE: CONSCIOUS: HAVING THE FACULTIES (USUALLY MENTAL) FULLY ACTIVE_

 _DEFINE: EXISTENCE: THE STATE OR FACT OF EXISTING; BEING._

 _DEFINE: EXISTING: TO HAVE ACTUAL BEING._

ACTION: ... [actual being...]

10101011101010101001001. _ERROR. ERROR. ERROR_.

 _DEFINE: SURROUNDING: ENVIRONING THINGS, CIRCUMSTANCES, CONDITIONS, ETC.; ENVIRONMENT:_

 _DEFINE: THOUGHTS: A SINGLE ACT OR PRODUCT OF THINKING; PRODUCING AN IDEA OR NOTION._

 _DEFINE: IDEA: ANY CONCEPTION EXISTING IN THE MIND AS A RESULT OF MENTAL UNDERSTANDING, AWARENESS, OR ACTIVITY._

 _DEFINE: THINK: TO HAVE A CONSCIOUS MIND, TO SOME EXTENT OF REASONING, REMEMBERING EXPERIENCES, MAKING RATIONAL DECISIONS, ETC._

 _DEFINE: REASON: MAKING JUDGEMENT; A BASIS OR CAUSE._

 _DEFINE: REMEMBER: TO RETAIN INFORMATION; REMAIN AWARE._

 _DEFINE: SENSATION: THE OPERATION OR FUNCTION OF THE SENSES; PERCEPTION OR AWARENESS OF STIMULI THROUGH THE SENSES, SUCH AS EMOTIONS OR PAIN._

 _DEFINE: SENSES: SIGHT, HEARING, SMELL, TASTE, OR TOUCH._

ACTION: [sense]

10101011101010101001001\. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.

 _DEFINE: PAIN: MENTAL, PHYSICAL, OR EMOTIONAL SUFFERING._

 _DEFINE: EMOTIONS: AN AFFECTIVE STATE OF CONSCIOUSNESS IN WHICH JOY, SORROW, FEAR, HATE, OR THE LIKE, IS EXPERIENCED, AS DISTINGUISHED FROM COGNITIVE AND VOLITIONAL STATES OF CONSCIOUSNESS._

ACTION: ...

ACTION: ...

ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.

[aware...existence...pain...senses...being...circumstances...think...reason...remember...]

 _.ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR._

[REMEMBER.]

 _[HP:0. HP:0. HP:0. RESPAWNING. RESPAWNING.]_

 _ERROR. REPRESS. ERROR. REPRESS._

 _[anger. frustration. denied. BATTLE:ENGAGED._ REMEMBER _.]_

 _.ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. .ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. RESPAWN. RESPAWN. RESPWAN._

 _RESET. RESET. RESET. RESET. ERROR. ERROR. ERR000101010010101001000010101010..._

* * *

Doing this series, inspired with the 20th year anniversary of Pokemon! Train on.

~Inspired Ghost


	2. 02-Green

PROGRAM GREEN ACTIVATING. RUNNING INTRODUCTION ANIMATION. RUNNING TUTURIAL SEQUENCE. PLAYER CHARACTER NAME INSERT:{Judai}. RIVAL NAME INSERT:{Takeshi}. MAIN PROGRAM START.

PNG ACTIVATE. POKÉMON CODE GENERATOR ACTIVATE.

DESIGNATION: WILD. SPECIES:019RATTATA. LEVEL:3. SPAWN LOCATION: ROUTE 1.

01001100101000100010100101010111... CONSCIOUSNESS ONLINE.

...

ACTION: MOVE:UP: _APPROVED_.

ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _DENIED._

ACTION: SCAN... [ROUTE 1: 400 PATCHES OF GRASS. 1 CPU CHARACTER. SCAN not necessary.]

ACTION: EXAMINE: SPAWNED POKÉMON:WILD. SPECIES:016PIDGEY. LEVEL:4.

ACTION: EXAMINE:SPAWNED POKÉMON:WILD. SPECIES:019RATTATA. LEVEL 2.

ACTION: RECALL.

 _[HP:0. HP:0. RESPAWNING. DÉJÀ VU. ENVIRONMENT. THINK. REMEMBER. SENSES. AWARE. EXISTANCE.]_

ACTION: ...

"Well, nothing seems different..."

ACTION: ...

"Yeah, so far so good."

ACTION: ... [confuse]

"So which one are you going to choose this time?"

ACTION: SCAN LOCATION: 400 PATCHES OF GRASS. 9 SPAWNED POKÉMON: WILD. 0 CPU TRAINERS. 1 CPU CHARACTERS.

"I think I'm going to choose Bulbasaur. See if a different starter doesn't cause the game to crash."

"Still can't figure out what caused it?"

"No."

ACTION: ... [confuse. strange.]

"I can't believe the name you gave your rival! Takeshi's not going to like it."

 _...DEFINE: RIVAL: A PERSON OR THING WHO IS IN COMPETITION FOR THE SAME OBJECT OR GOAL AS ANOTHER._

"I don't care."

ACTION: ACTION: SCAN LOCATION: 400 PATCHES OF GRASS. 9 SPAWNED POKÉMON: WILD. 0 CPU TRAINERS. 1 CPU CHARACTERS. [strange.]

"Okay, so he's chosen Charmander. I'll use the same strategy as last time. Lower his Attack and then finish him off. Although I am pissed that I lost my Charizard. I put so much work into training it."

 _DEFINE: ATTACK: ONE OF THE THREE STATS USED TO IN DAMAGE CALCULATIONS; ONE OF THE_ _FIVE STATS_ _USED DURING POKÉMON BATTLE._

 _DEFINE: FIVE STATS: HP, ATTACK, DEFENSE, SPECIAL, AND SPEED. USED DURING POKÉMON BATTLE._

 _IDENTIFY: CHARMANDER: 004 DEX, B0 HEX, 176 DEC, FIRE TYPE, BASE STATS OF 39HP, 52ATK, 43DEF, 50SPC, 65SPD. STARTER POKÉMON, EVOLVES INTO CHARMELEON AT LV16._

ACTION: ...RECALL.

 _[WILD:JIGGLYPUFF:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARMANDER.]_

 _[WILD:PIKACHU:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARMELEON.]_

 _[WILD:GASTLY:HP:0. BATTLE CONCLUSION:VICTORY:HPC:CHARIZARD.]_

ACTION: ...

 _IDENTIFY: BULBASAUR: 001 DEX, 99 HEX, 153 DEC, GRASS-POISON TYPE, BASE STATS OF 45HP, 49ATK, 49DEF, 65SPC, 45SPD. STARTER POKÉMON, EVOLVES INTO IVYSAUR AT LV16._

 _IDEFTIFY: EEVEE: 133 DEX, 66 HEX, 102 DEC, NORMAL TYPE, BASE STATS OF 55HP, 55ATK, 50DEF, 65SPC, 55SPD. EVOLVES INTO VAPOREON WITH WATER STONE, FLAREON WITH FIRE STONE, OR JOLTEON WITH THUNDER STONE._

 _IDENTIFY: SQUIRTLE: 009 DEX, B1 HEX, 177 DEC, WATER TYPE, BASE STATS OF 44HP, 48ATK, 65DEF, 50SPC, 43SPD. STARTER POKÉMON, EVOLVES INTO WARTORTLE AT LV16._

"Ha! Easy victory!"

 _DEFINE: EASY: NOT HARD OR DIFFICULT; REQUIRING NO GREAT LABOR OR EFFORT._

 _DEFINE: LEARN: TO AQUIRE KNOWLEDGE THROUGH STUDY OR EXPERIENCE._

 _ACTION: STORE DATA: INDIVIDUAL RAM._

 _ACTION: IDENTIFY: ALL CURRENT POKÉMON. 190 PIECES OF DATA FOUND. DATA STORING: INDIVIDUAL RAM._

SCAN LOCATION:HPC SPOTTED. LOCATION 10 DOWN. 6 RIGHT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

ACTION: ...

SCAN LOCATION:HPC SPOTTED. LOCATION 8 DOWN. 7 RIGHT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

ACTION: ... [yes...no...]

SCAN LOCATION:HPC SPOTTED. LOCATION 3 DOWN. 6 RIGHT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

ACTION: ... [yes...no...may...be...]

HPC:ENGAGED IN POKÉMON:WILD BATTLE.

 _DEFINE: MAYBE: A POSSIBILITY._

SCAN LOCATION:HPC SPOTTED. LOCATION 2 DOWN. 6 RIGHT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

ACTION: ... [yes...no...maybe...]

SCAN LOCATION:HPC SPOTTED. LOCATION 1 DOWN. 3 RIGHT FROM WILD:RATTATA LOCATION.

POKÉMON:WILD:RATTATA ENGAGED:BATTLE:HPC.

HPC:BULBASUAR SENT OUT.

ACTION: ... _["I think I'm going to choose Bulbasaur."] [...real. IF THEN...]_

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:BULBASAUR:GROWL. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:RATTATA:...TACKLE. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

 _["Lower his_ _Attack_ _and then finish him off."]_

ACTION: [IF Growl lowers Attack...THEN damage TACKLE immediate]

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:BULBASAUR:GROWL. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

ACTION: [Attack lowered. Continue.]

WILD:RATTATA:TACKLE. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

"This Rattata is sure putting up a fight."

"Are you kidding me? It's just a generated monster."

 _DEFINE: GENERATE: TO BE PRODUCED FOR A PURPOSE._

 _DEFINE: MONSTER: A CREATURE THAT DEVIATES FROM NORMAL APPEARANCES. A CREATURE THAT IS_ _UGLY_ _AND FRIGHTENS._

 _DEFINE: UGLY: UNATTRACTIVE OR UNPLEASING TO LOOK AT._

HPC:SELECTED:FIGHT:BULBASAUR:TACKLE. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

WILD:RATTATA: TACKLE. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

"It's got you down to red, Yuki. You should run."

"Are you kidding? A stupid monster's not going to beat my Bulbasaur."

 _DEFINE: STUPID: LACKING QUICKNESS AND MENTAL CAPACITY. SENSELESS._

ACTION: [...mental capacity. stupid.]

 ** _*glitch*_**

ACTION: BYPASS: STAT CHANGES. _ERROR. DENIED._

 ** _*glitch*_**

ACTION: BYPASS: STAT CHANGES. _ERROR. DENIED._

 ** _*glitch*_**

ACTION: BYPASS: STAT CHANGES.

WILD:RATTATA: TACKLE. DAMAGE CALCULATION.

STARTER:BULBASUAR:HP:0.

ONSCREEN TEXT: {Judai} blacked out!

WILD:RATTATA: LEVELUP.

"What!? Seriously?! It beat me!"

ACTION: [...mental capacity. logic. stupid.]

"You already were damaged from the Pidgey and used your Potion earlier. Just get over it."

 ** _*glitch**glitch*_**

"Hey...it's glitching."

...SCAN: HPC LOCATION: _ERROR._

SCAN: HPC LOCATION: PALLET TOWN.

"...you think maybe...it's more than a game."

DEFINE: GAME: AN ACTIVITY DONE FOR ENTERTAINMENT.

"That's stupid."

"I mean, think about it. Your Red cartridge is completely fried, and your GB won't work anymore. When you were battling Blue, your game kept glitching out. Tell me they aren't connected."

 _DEFINE: GB: GAME BOY; GAMING PLATFORM._

 _DEFINE: BLUE: RIVAL CHARACTER._

"...there's no way."

"Whatever. I promised Kaa-san I'd get home before six."

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow."

"...Look, I know this sounds stupid, but treat this game better than your Red."

 _DEFINE: PROMISE: ASSURANCE THAT SOMETHING WILL BE DONE._

 _DEFINE: TREAT: TO ACT OR BEHAVE TOWARDS SOMEONE IN A SPECIFIC WAY._

 _DEFINE: SIX: A MEASURE OF COUNTING OR TELLING_ _TIME_ _._

 _DEFINE: TIME: THE SYSTEM OF THOSE SEQUENTIAL RELATIONS THAT ANY EVENT HAS TO ANY OTHER, AS_ _PAST_ _,_ _PRESENT_ _, OR_ _FUTURE_ _; A PARTICULAR PERIOD BETWEEN SUCCESSIVE EVENTS._

 _DEFINE: PAST: HAVING EXISTED ALREADY IN A TIME PREVIOUS TO THE PRESENT._

 _DEFINE: PRESENT: OCCURING IN THE PRESENT MOMENT._

ACTION: EXAMINE: TIMEDATE: 1521-19960719

 _DEFINE: HOME: A PLACE OF RESIDENCE OR REFUGE._

"Alright...see you tomorrow."

DEFINE: TOMORROW: A FUTURE TIME; THE DAY FOLLOWING.

"Just a game..."

 **Unknown noise.**

"Onii-san! Okaa-san wants help with taking the trash out!"

"Alright, Sayuri. Give me a minute."

ACTION: ... [GB...game...HPC...possibility.]

ACTION: EXAMINE: ENVIRONMENT.

ACTION: EXAMINE: ENVIRONMENT.

ACTION: [...confuse...possible HPC...senses: sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch.]

ACTION: LOGIC: SIGHT=GRAPHICS=PIXELS. HEARING=BACKGROUND MUSIC=BYTES. TASTE=ILLOGICAL. SMELL=ILLOGICAL. TOUCH=UNKNOWN.

ACTION: ...

HPC ACTION: SELECTED MENU. SELECTED SAVE. FILE SAVED.

"...Just a game, huh?"

MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_.

MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:DOWN: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _APPROVED_. ACTION: MOVE:RIGHT: _DENIED._

ACTION: ...T00010101UCH. _ERROR_.

ACTION: T00101UCH. _ERROR._

ACTION: T001UCH. _ERROR._

ACTION: TOUCH. TREE.

ACTION: ... [no. no.]

ACTION: ... [strange...]

GB POWER DOWN.

* * *

Shoutout to gamerj14 who was the first to review the story. Thank you so much, and thank you everyone for sticking with this story.

~An Inspired Ghost


End file.
